Never Again 2
by TsukasaFanBOF
Summary: A cont. of my story Never Again. Usagi is caught in a whirlwind of confusion when her life starts becoming very complicated. Wicked lady returns, a prince is introduced, & alan runs away. New char: Kassie, Zack, Mac, & David. Please review, it motivates m
1. Prologue

Never Again 2

**Never Again 2**

**Written by TsukasaFanBOF**

**Prologue**

Thunder shook the house and made the windows clatter. Lightening struck just outside the window and left a blackened scorch mark on the lawn below. Rain pounded against the glass like fingernails clawing to get inside. Usagi sat up in her bed with her legs pulled tightly to her chest and her head resting firmly against her knees. Her hands were held together with a vice-like grip making her knuckles go white. Her blond hair fell softly around her, and was probably the only part of her that wasn't tensed up to the maximum extent.

_I hate storms…_She thought meaningfully to herself, while willing the storm to go away and waiting to see if it listened. _**CRASH. **_No such luck. She could always use magic to make it so the storm passed, but Usagi wanted to live her life as normal as she possibly could.

You see, awhile ago, not too long, but definitely not recently, Usagi had a run in with this "witch" for lack of a better term. She had long red hair and mesmerizing green eyes. Well anyways, this witch tried to kill Usagi, when Usagi tried to transform into Sailor Moon her moon crystal was struck with a magical attack. This resulted in Usagi being unable to transform into Sailor Moon, but it also had an adverse affect on Usagi herself. Since the crystal was originally constructed from a tear that fell from the moon princesses eyes the crystal was literally a part of Usagi. So when the crystal became struck by the attack Usagi, also known as Princess Serenity, absorbed the magic that was in that attack. Therefore, giving Usagi magical powers.

Usagi had to teach herself how to control the powers, because they seemed to be connected to her emotions. Especially when she got angry. She found she could control the elements; fire, air, water, earth, and lightening.

Soon after inheriting this new found power, her one true love turned on her. Mamoru, also known as Prince Endymion. He tricked Usagi and tried to kill her. Fortunately for Usagi her best friend Minako burst in at just the right moment. They've been next to inseperable since. Mamoru disappeared for awhile after that. He then reappeared later when Usagi had finally learned to control the powers she had. Usagi showed Mamoru a thing or two this time around. Usagi had made some new friends too.

Alex. Soft blonde hair, sky blue eyes, baby face, pouty lips, and a surfer; not the type who surfs on water, but a space surfer. A space surfer basically drifts from planet to planet and lives the way they want to. They do what they want when they want. They aren't usually the trustworthy type because of the fact that they basically look out for themselves and no one else. Alex was different though, he spent a lot of time trying to please the people around him. His brother was a different story though.

Alan. Straw-like brown hair, dark blue eyes, rugged face, a little facial hair, small lips. Alan was Alex's brother. He was a surfer as well. He fit the bill of what a surfer is supposed to be. So Usagi doesn't exactly get along with him very well. It doesn't help that Usagi basically blames him for the death of her sister.

Selena. Long strawberry blonde hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin, small lips, and an hourglass shape. She was also Usagi's sister. She didn't know her for too long, but the time that she did get to know her she found that she was quite fond of having a sibling. At least, a sibling who was reincarnated as well. Selena was Usagi's younger sister, but you wouldn't know it by the way she talked to her. Selena died shortly after revealing herself to Usagi. She was riding on the back of Alan's board during a battle with the "witch". Usagi had shouted for them to move out of the way of an attack and Alan moved without warning Selena. This resulted in Selena falling off of the board and straight into the attack.

Then there was the mysterious Stranger. He had caught Usagi from a fall and insisted on her going somewhere safe. Usagi refused to leave her friends in danger. The Stranger then kissed her firmly on the lips and somehow induced her into an unconscious state. When she awoke he was gone and everyone was safe.

Around that time Usagi was also having to fight off a darker persona that seemed to have manifested itself in the deepest reaches of Usagi's mind itself. This dark persona took over Usagi at one point and was determined to kill Mamoru. The trigger was the fact that Usagi had lost someone very near and dear to her heart. Seiya, also known as Sailor Starfighter.

Alex was able to keep Usagi grounded though, and as a result they too became next to inseperable. In fact Usagi was beginning to grow fond of him as of late. Not that she would ever tell him that. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it's just that she was afraid of the consequences. After Mamoru had tried to kill Usagi the first time she had made a deal with some untrustworthy people. She agreed to never fall in love again, she didn't want to deal with the pain of it anymore. Unfortunately, they didn't make it so she was unable to fall in love, only that if she did there would be a consequence.

The school year had ended as quietly as it could have and summer was coming to an end shortly. Usagi wasn't looking forward to beginning the school year in the next month. However, she didn't care for these summer storms either. Surprisingly enough though, the storm wasn't what was worrying her the most. What she was really worried about and losing sleep over, was the fact that she was going to the movies tomorrow. With Alex, on a date…


	2. The Date

Never Again 2

**Never Again 2**

**Written by TsukasaFanBOF**

**The Date**

Usagi was pacing back and forth in her room, picking her nails, fidgeting with her hands, and biting her bottom lip even though it was getting sore. Her eyes were wide with fear and her breathing was quick and shallow. She had about burned a whole in her floor when the door bell rang and she froze in her tracks. She held her breathe as if trying to hide the fact that she was there. The doorbell rang again, and was followed up by a knock on the front door this time. Usagi shook her body as if to prepare for a fight. When she was thoroughly pumped up she headed out of her bedroom door and down the stairs to the front door. She took a deep breathe as she placed her hand on the doorknob. Then she yanked the door open as she exhaled.

"Hi Alex."

The blonde turned his face to look in her eyes and smiled a sweet soft smile at her. His blue eyes stared at her with an enchanted gaze. The very combination made Usagi get chills up her spine and made her heart melt.

Alex noticed Usagi's blush at his gaze and took the moment to take in the whole picture. Usagi was wearing black strappy heels with red gem hearts around the toes, a red handkerchief skirt that hung just below her knees, and a black halter top with a red lace camisole underneath. No necklace, bracelets, or earrings. She had her hair up in her usual buns but allowed some curls to fall in with the rest of the hair. Her lips were ruby red and glossed over, and strangely swollen. Silver eyeshadow, no blush, no foundation, very basic, and very sexy.

"Alex?"

He must have been staring longer than he thought. "Hey beautiful."

Usagi blushed.

"You ready to go then?" he asked her, already aware of her answer.

"Um…yeah, just let me grab my coat and purse."

"Purse is fine, but hun, I don't think you're going to need a coat."

They arrived at the movies about ten minutes early. Alex bought the tickets and handed Usagi hers.

"Do you want any snacks?"

Usagi always wanted snacks, but she wasn't sure she wanted Alex to know just how much she could really eat. "Well…"

Alex placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I eat lunch with you at school. Just tell me what you want."

She turned to face him and was surprised to see the compassion in his expression towards her. "Okay." She looked at the signs above the concession stand and thought carefully about what she wanted. "I'll have a large coke, a super nachos, one bag of M&M's, a chili dog, and some Twizzlers."

Alex chuckled.

Usagi blushed and turned towards him. "What? I don't get it, what's so funny?"

Alex looked back at the flustered girl under his arm. She looked worried, and nervous. "It's nothing hun, you've done nothing. I just think it's cute. The way you thought about it so carefully. It was really adorable."

_Adorable? Should I be flattered or insulted?_

"Hun, don't hold it in. If you're thinking something, tell me. I'm not a mind reader."

Usagi thought about his words for a second. "I was just wondering if I should be flattered or insulted that you find me adorable. Most guys would drop dead if they saw me in this outfit, sure you stared at me for a bit, but to call me "cute" and "adorable" it's just not done."

Alex chuckled again. "Oh believe me hun, you are very sexy. If I had things my way we'd be doing more adult activities, but the fact of the matter is…this is a first date, and you're not my girlfriend as of yet. I'm not sure if I can handle you like that, but I'm more than willing to try. I have a feeling that I'm not the one to take your flower though hun, at least not yet, so we'll save that for some other time. Okay? Sound good to you?"

"That is SO not what I meant."

This aroused another chuckle from the blonde with his arm slouched over her shoulder. Honestly, the fact that he found this whole thing so damn amusing was getting underneath Usagi's skin. She didn't want to make a scene, but it seemed that there was no way Alex was going to take her seriously if she didn't take matters into her own hands. Usagi lowered her voice to where only Alex could hear her.

"So Alex…"

The tone of her voice caught his attention quickly and he turned his face to hers slightly. "Hmm?"

"You find me amusing? You think I'm sweet, innocent, cute, and adorable?"

"So what if I do?"

"I just wanted to make sure."

Usagi threw his arm off of her shoulders, placed her hand firmly on his chest and turned on her heel to face him. She pushed him hard against the game machine that was beside the theatre doors. His face was in alarm, which was fine with her, it's about time he felt uncomfortable just like she had. She pressed her body flat against his own ensuring that he could feel every part of her against him. She placed her lips onto his own, soft at first, then more demanding. The kiss grew more hungry, and more passionate.

Alex's hands instinctively went to the small of Usagi's back and pulled her tighter to him. He ran his hands down to her waist and held her there for a little while. He had his eyes shut but he could feel the stare of everyone in the theatre on them. He knew he should push her away, but his body wouldn't obey him. He wanted her, so much that she was making him lose control. He was about to move his hands further down when they were suddenly pulled apart.

The pair of them blushed fiercely as they realized that it was security who had pulled them apart. Usagi hadn't planned on them getting that into the kiss.

Alex took Usagi home early considering the theatre insisted on reinversing them for the tickets and then insisted that they leave the premises immediately. They didn't speak a word on the way home.

"Um…thanks for the ride Alex…"

"Yeah…you're welcome."

The sat in silence a little longer. "Well I should go."

"Yeah…"

"Okay…laters then."

Alex grabbed Usagi's arm as she got up to leave and pulled her back down into her seat. He then reached across to the side of her head and pulled her face to his own. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster into a single kiss and then he pulled slowly away. Just far enough to see her eyes. "Be mine."

Usagi was taken aback by what had just happened, she barely heard him say it. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at the surfer. "What?"

"Be mine. My girlfriend. Just, say you'll be mine. I can't stand the thought of anyone else with you. Please…I'm begging you here. I need you."

Her eyes went even wider. She didn't understand where this declaration could have came from. I mean yeah they kissed, but this was all out of nowhere. "Alex…"

"Please Usagi. I've never once even thought of having a girlfriend, but I'm going crazy over you. I honestly thought today would be just another innocent date, with a movie and popcorn and candy. When you kissed me, I know it was just to get back at me, but it turned into more. I knew I should have pushed you away but I couldn't do it, I'm not sure I even really wanted to. Please, just give us a shot. What do you say?"

Usagi sat there limp in her seat and with a look of astonishment on her face. She stayed like that for awhile. Then she finally raised her head to Alex's and her facial expression was soft and kind. Alex braced himself for the worst. "Okay."

It was Alex's turn to look surprised. "What?"

"I said okay. I'll give us a shot. But this better not be to get into my pants." Usagi smirked at him.

"It's not I swear to it." He reached over and pulled her face to his again. Kissing her with everything he could muster. All the while thinking to himself _I love you, I love you so much_.


	3. Wicked Lady

Never Again 2

**Never Again 2**

**Written by TsukasaFanBOF**

**Wicked Lady Returns?!**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Usagi sat upright in her bed, he hair was tossled and tangled from her night's sleep. She turned her head slowly to the clock at her bedside. The image was blurry to her eyes. She blinked slowly in an attempt to clear up the blurry image. The clock finally came into focus.

"Eight, thirty-five…." Usagi thought about this for a little while. She knew there was some sort of significance behind the time that was on the clock, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled the covers up to her ears as she layed herself back into her bed. Then it hit her all at once.

"OH MY GOD!! IT'S EIGHT THIRTY-FIVE!! I'M LATE!!"

She sprung out of her bed and grabbed her high school uniform. She jumped quickly into her skirt and threw her shirt on over her head. She looked in the mirror and about died when she saw herself. With a flick of her wrist her hair instantly went into neat perfect buns and the tangles were gone. She snapped her fingers and a toothbrush with toothpaste came soaring out of the bathroom and magically brushed her teeth. She put on her jacket and grabbed her bag. She then practically flew down the stairs and out the door.

As she scrambled out of the door she smacked right into Alex, her boyfriend. He caught her by the arms and stopped her from tumbling to the ground.

"Whoa, are you okay hun?"

Usagi looked up at him and was temporarily caught on pause. She then remembered that she was late and pushed him out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing here?! We're gonna be hella late now! Great, the first day of a new year and I'm already going to have detention." Usagi hollered at Alex as she made her way down the drive and sped off towards school.

"Hmm…maybe I should have told her about setting her clock an hour ahead…"

Confusion took over Usagi as she arrived at the school and the hallways were fairly empty, the classrooms weren't full at all, not even the teachers were inside. She glanced down at her watch and saw the time read-out.

_Seven fifty-five_…

After a little while of quiet contemplation she realized what had happened. Just then Alex came sauntering up behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned over her other shoulder to see what she was looking at. Usagi slowly turned her head to his and then took his hand that was resting on her should in her own hand.

At first Alex thought she was doing the girlfriend thing by holding his hand, but he found out quickly that her intent was anything but. She lifted his hand over her head and twisted it forcing him to put his back to her. She pinned his arm high on his back and shoved him against the lockers.

"OW!! What the hell Usa-ko?!"

"You messed with my clock didn't you?!"

Alex blushed in the face. "Would I do something like that?"

"I rushed all the way here and I didn't have to?!"

"Minako said you had a tendency to sleep in. I didn't want you to be late. Why do you think I was at your doorstep this morning? I was going to tell you that you didn't have to rush."

"A phone call would have sufficed!!"

"Ow ow ow I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

"Yeah well you better not or next time I won't be so nice."

She released his arm and pulled away from him giving him the cold shoulder along with a "hmph". Alex babied his arm and glanced over at her while thinking to himself, _You call that nice?_

"I heard that." Usagi replied.

"Heard what?" Alex asked, fairly certain that he hadn't said that out loud.

"I was being nice Alex, if I was mean, you'd have a broken arm."

"Did I really say that out loud?"

"Yeah, you did. HMPH." And with that Usagi stormed away.

_I swear I only thought it, I need to pay more attention when I open my mouth to speak._

It was lunch hour and Usagi was sitting quietly at her usual table, she caught a glimpse of Alex out of the corner of her eye. He was headed her way. She was still upset with him from this morning so she picked up her tray, turned on her heel and left. As she exited the cafeteria she came across Minako.

"Hey girl!" Minako said as she skipped over to Usagi.

"Did you really tell Alex that I tend to sleep in?"

"No…why would I do something like that?" _Yeah, but I just wanted you to get to school on time for once._

"Thanks, you're such a good friend. Maybe I'll have him go set your clock for an hour ahead. I mean you're attendance record isn't any better."

"Whoa, I'll butt out from now on. I promise." _Especially if you're going to be that touchy about it._

"I'm NOT touchy about it!"

Minako paused. "I never said you were."

"Yes you did, I'm not deaf."

"I never said you were. I'm just telling you I didn't SAY that."

"Whatever..."

"Seriously…fine, you don't believe me?" _What am I thinking Usagi?_

"How the hell should I know? It's your mind."

"HA!! OH MY GOD!!"

"What?"

"You can read minds Usagi."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"No I can't, seriously Minako you've lost it."

_No I haven't._

"Yes you have."

"See? You did it again!"

"What are you on about?"

"I never spoke the words "No I haven't" I only thought them, you heard it in your mind. You read my mind."

"Did I?"

"Yes! You did!!" Minako was now jumping up and down from her excitement.

Usagi simply rolled her eyes at Minako and let out a heavy sigh. "Why are you so happy about this? I once again have a power that I have to learn to control."

Minako moved in front of Usagi and placed her hands out to stop Usagi from walking. "But just think of it Usagi-chan. You can now read people's minds. You can know the very thing that they are thinking. You can find out their darkest secrets. You can tell if they're telling you the truth or not. You can know just what a guy wants to hear, or wants to do. You're like, a Goddess or something."

"Wish I could share you're enthusiasm. But think of it this way Minako-chan; I will basically be forced to hear everyone's thoughts without control. I have voices in my head. Literally!! Think about the clinical insanity, and the migraines. Do you know how hard it will be to focus on ANYTHING?"

"Hmm…good point."

"Thank you."

The two girls returned to walking and rounded the corner of the building. They turned their heads away from one another so to make sure not to knock into anyone as they rounded the corner.

Usagi dropped her tray of food. Minako let out a sharp gasp and brought her hands to her mouth. Their eyes became large with fear. The color went from their faces and their bodies tensed.

"There's no way…" Usagi spoke in a rather high pitch and slower than intended.

A tall girl with knee length pink hair formed into two buns on the top of her head, rose red eyes, pale white skin, and small pink lips stood before them. She cocked her head to the side and formed a cheeky smile on her face.

"Hi girls!"

"W-w-wicked lady?!" Minako exclaimed.


	4. Call me Kassie

**Never Again 2**

**Written by TsukasaFanBOF**

**Call me Kassie**

"Awww, don't call me that Minako." The pink haired girl responded. "It's not very nice." She then took a few steps towards the two girls.

Instinctively Usagi stepped defensively between Minako and the pink haired girl. This caused the girl to stop her movements. She then looked at Usagi with eyes filled with pain and sadness.

"Usagi-chan, can't you see? It's me…Chibi-usa…your daughter."

"I know very well who Chibi-usa is! And I know very well that you are not MY Chibi-usa! You are corrupted, and therefore NOT her! I don't know what happened, but I will get her back!"

"Mama, can't you see that I _am_ your daughter? I'm not corrupted. I simply grew up. Can't you see that? Can't you at least try? Look at me."

Usagi continued to glare at the girl in front of her. "I am looking at you. The last time I saw that face a lot of pain was brought into this world."

"STOP!! Please…." The girl had tears streaming down her face now. "I am not Wicked Lady! I AM Chibi-usa! Believe me! I beg you!" She sobbed as she fell to her knees pleading to Usagi. "Isn't it possible? Haven't you ever wondered what I would look like grown up and good?! Can't you have the slightest bit of faith?!"

"Usagi, maybe we should hear her out. I don't feel threatened, do you?" Minako placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder as if to reassure her.

Usagi glanced to Minako and then back to the girl sobbing on the ground. She then let the tension flow out of her body and relaxed her stance, letting out a large sigh. "I suppose we could hear her out."

The girl looked up at Usagi and a heavenly smile grew across her tear-stained face and her eyes seemed to lighten up. "Thank you, you won't regret this!" She then jumped to her feet and ran to Usagi with amazing speed and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

* * *

"In the future, I spent a lot of time growing up, learning how to run the kingdom, and what it means to be queen. I had lessons everyday with mother, well you. But then something happened, something changed. When it came time for me to learn about being a Sailor Scout, no one was there."

"What do you mean no one was there? They all just disappeared?" Usagi asked, quite concerned.

"No, people were there, but the Scouts were gone. There was no one to teach me about being a scout. No one to guide me on that journey. Then you began to change, you became distant and cold, and eventually you just wouldn't leave the room. Then before I knew it father was gone, and with him my memories of who he might be. I remember faint things but it all seems more like a dream than reality. So finally I decided that I had to come here, to see you, if I were to make sense of anything at all. I knew that I couldn't do it on my own and I know that I need training. Because, you see...something has begun to happen to me too. I'm changing, I've developed these...powers, and I don't know where they came from. I don't know what I came here looking for, but the best idea I had was to start with you. So here I am."

Usagi and Minako stayed silent, mainly because they didn't know what to say. Part of Usagi felt responsible for the shabby shape of the future, and the other part felt confused about everything Chibi-usa had just said.

"So, what do you think? Can you help me?"

"Chibi-usa..."

"Don't call me that, please. I'm not that little girl anymore, I've grown up."

"Well we can't very well call you Usagi, we already have one of those. So what do you purpose we call you?"

"All my friends call me Kassie, mainly because they felt strange calling me Chibi-usa and they made it up to tease me, but it's kind of stuck. So I guess you can call me that. Call me Kassie."

"I didn't realize that my daughter would grow up to pick her own name."

"So you do believe me then, you believe that I'm your daughter?"

"Yes I believe you."

"Oh Yay!!! So will you help me?"

"Of course we'll help you. Though, Usagi...don't you think you should tell her?"

"Tell her? Tell her what?"

"What's happened."

"Oh right, that."

"Happened? What's happened?"

"It's a long story, it could take awhile."

"It's not like I'm running short on time, at least not as far as I know."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you...."

And so Usagi brought _Kassie_ up to speed. She told her about the fallout between the scouts, and the red-haired witch who attacked her that night. She told her about Mamoru attempting to kill her, and of Minako coming to her rescue. She told her of the surfer's and her newly found powers. She spoke of training her emotions so as not to make things randomly explode whenever she got angry. She even told her about dating Alex. And after all was said and done, Kassie only had one thing to say.

"Oh my god you kissed him! Right then and there! In the theatre in front of everyone?! I wish I could have seen that!"

"Yeah me too." replied Minako.


	5. Asleep

_Those girls are too energetic…I just can't keep up with them._ Usagi thought to herself as she slowly made her way to her final class of the day. She no longer had the energy to be mad at Alex but knew that she wouldn't see him again until after school. She entered the classroom in a daze and took her normal seat, dropping her bags to the floor with a loud **PLOP**. The class went on as usual, attendance, a boring lecture, and then study time. Usagi wasn't even sure if she was learning anything or not, she was barely conscious in the class. Her eyes felt heavy and her breathing felt labored, it was as if she were already asleep.

"Excuse me…."

The words sounded distant, like they were calling out to her from a world far away…._I'm so tired_, she thought.

"Um…hello? Excuse me?"

The voice sounded closer now…but still Usagi felt asleep. She felt a pleasantly hot sensation on her shoulder, the heat was welcoming and she wanted to be engulfed in it, without thought her body moved closer to the heat, she could feel it all around her now, wrapping from the front of her body around to her back. Then an enticing aroma filled her lungs and she let out a slight sigh of pleasure, she didn't want to awaken from this dream.

"Usa-ko?"

_Alex? But you don't smell like this…_

"What are you doing?"

Usagi opened her eyes slightly but had to blink against the bright classroom lights, the room was empty except for Alex, herself, and some guy. Her attention fell upon this stranger, it seemed odd how close he was to her face, and even more odd was the expression on his face. She was awake but still felt warm and could still smell that enticing aroma. Her arms were at a strange angle and then she realized why. She had her arms wrapped around the stranger, his slim hips were entangled in her limbs, his strong arms wrapped softly around her, his long legs propping her stool up so that she didn't fall. She let her gaze follow back up to his face, where she made eye contact with his crystal blue eyes which were slightly hidden behind his silky black as night hair.

"Ahem." Coughed Alex, his patience clearly wearing thin.

Usagi's eyes went wide and in an attempt to push away from the stranger she let go of his waist, causing the whole awkwardly balanced situation to come crashing down upon itself. The stool slid out from under her, causing his legs to fall forward, resulting in his stool sliding backward, as Usagi slipped out of his arms tumbling down to the floor, and he came crashing down on top of her.

"Ow..ow ow." Usagi cried.

"Ugh, I am so sorry." The stranger said as he scrambled to get off of her.

Alex came around the desk and knelt down next to Usagi evaluating her injuries. "Are you okay?"

Usagi nodded while reaching for the desk to pull herself back up, however instead of a desk her hand was grasped within the warmth of another's. She lifted her head up and spotted the stranger holding her hand trying to help her up off the floor. Captivated by his eyes she allowed him to help her, but suspicion snapped her back to reality.

She furrowed her brow glaring at the stranger as she snatched her hand away. "I'm fine!" She snapped as she stormed out of the room and to her locker. Alex came chasing after her carrying her bags and books.

"Usa-ko, what was that about?"

"Don't ask me, he's the one who grabbed my hand."

Alex frowned and folded his arms while leaning against the lockers. "That's not what I meant…"

Usagi was confused, why did Alex seem upset with her? "Then what did you mean?"

"I meant, why were you wrapped in his arms in the first place?"

Alex's words reminded Usagi of the way she woke up, she could still smell his cologne on her. Why was she like that? What made her lean into that guy? When did she fall asleep? Everything seemed very mixed up and incorrect.

She finished putting her books away and softly shut her locker, her mind still trying to make sense of it all.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"I-I don't know," Usagi's voice broke a little and she could feel her hands shake, "I don't even remember falling asleep, it's like a-all of a sudden my energy was j-just gone. And then I was dreaming…"

Alex looked slightly concerned but not particularly worried, it wouldn't be the first time Usagi dozed off, but still this didn't sound like boredom causing her to snooze.

"Do you know him?"

"No, I've never seen him before…" As soon as she said it she felt something inside her tell her that it wasn't true, but she couldn't remember where she knew him from, nothing came to mind.

"Hmm…are you still mad at me?" Alex was looking down the hall towards the front doors of the school, which made Usagi glance that way as she responded.

"No, I guess not, I'm just not a morning person…" Her sentence trailed off as she found what Alex was staring at…Alan, there he stood watching her and Alex, the sight of him made her blood boil.


	6. The stranger

She felt the air around her heat up as she clenched her fists. Her muscles tightened as she began to let the fury engulf her. The intensity of her anger danced across her skin, the roar of the blood deafening her ears.

_Kill him._ Came a voice from within her. _Kill him for killing your sister._ The voice sounded similar to her own, but more sinister. She wanted to give in, to fulfill this inner desire. Before she could move she felt arms wrap around her and lips press against her own. The shock of the contact refocused her thoughts and settled her emotions. Her eyes came into focus on the blonde hair brushing her face, the pressure of the hand at the small of her back desperately pulling her in tighter made her yearn for more. She kissed him back and melted into his arms, allowing him full control over her.

When he finally broke the kiss there were small tears in his eyes. "Please, please don't do that again…" he cried.

"Alex…I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…" She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, just try not to do it again. I might not be able to bring you back every time."

"I'll try to maintain more control."

"You say it like you're some sort of robot, you don't have to shut yourself off, just work harder on it."

This hurt Usagi a bit, she wasn't trying to be cold but, "It's not as easy as putting it on a to do list." She threw her arms wide and shoved Alex away from her.

"Usa-ko…"

Usagi stormed out of the school into the parking lot. Alex was close on her heels, she could feel him near her, reaching for her, but she didn't want to deal with him right now, she already had too much on her plate. As if on cue a motorcycle stopped in front of her, his helmet's visor was still up, she could see his crystal blue eyes.

"Need a ride?"

In any other situation she would have turned him down and walked away, but she wanted to be gone, and she wanted to be far away from Alex, and anyone else who wanted to comfort her or explain herself to her. Without blinking she climbed onto the back of his bike and slid on the small helmet, her hair flowing out the back of it.

"Usa-ko! What are you doing?!"

"Go."

And with that they sped off, the wind whipped her hair behind her. The speed was exhilarating, she felt as if she were flying. They rode through busy streets and park avenues, speeding through housing complexes, up a winding hill, every turn made her grip her accomplice tighter, she could smell his cologne through his black leather jacket. Finally they stopped at a secluded spot high above the city, where the lights created art and you could watch life move.

Usagi pulled off her helmet and shook her hair free, taking a deep breathe almost as if she had been holding her breathe the whole ride. Her heartbeat was irratic and frantic. She stepped off of the bike and walked over to the fence by the edge of the hill overlooking the city. The view alone moved her heart in ways she'd never felt before.

She heard the kickstand open and dig into the gravel, a helmet being placed on the handlebars, then footsteps, her accomplice was walking toward her. She tensed her body in preparation for his embrace or whatever was about to come next. Her eyes squinted shut and she clenched her teeth.

_Oh god, I shouldn't have done this, what was I thinking? Oh Alex I'm so sorry…_

"You okay? You look like you're in pain."

Usagi opened one eye and looked to her left, there he was, leaning over the fence looking at the city. She relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to hold me or something."

He turned his face to hers and raised and eyebrow as his mouth formed this sexy smirk that made her heart pitter patter. "Did you want me to?"

"No! I just…"Usagi blushed and looked away.

The stranger let out a small chuckle. "I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate that too much. Besides, I like to know the name of the girls I…hold."

_That's right, he doesn't know my name, but I don't know his either._

"I assume it's Usa-something-or-other, I mean your boyfriend kept calling you Usa-ko."

"Mhm, it's Usagi."

"Usagi? As in Bunny?"

Usagi blushed and nodded. The stranger just chuckled and turned his back to the city leaning against the fence and staring up at the sky.

"I'm Zachary, but I prefer Zack. Zack Mason."

Usagi smiled, "Pleasure to meet you Zack."

"It's awfully trusting of you to jump on the back of a motorcycle with a complete stranger."

This made Usagi get a little huffy. "Well it was awfully gutsy for you to offer a ride to a complete stranger."

Again he turned his face to hers and showed that sexy smirk. "Maybe I wanted to get you alone?" The idea confused Usagi.

"But you said you wouldn't because my boyfriend wouldn't like it."

"Did I? Is that what I said? Are you sure?"

Usagi thought about it for a beat and realized that he never said he wouldn't, _Oh no…I need to leave…I need to leave now._

"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of guy, but you really should be more careful. If I were like that, then you'd be completely at my mercy right now. Not a soul would hear you from here." He moved closer to her, she could smell his cologne again. "Honestly, I thought you might want an escape, you seemed to be running away from your boyfriend, not that it's any of my business."

Usagi sighed in relief, "We were having a fight, it happens."

He was now standing in front of Usagi, pinning her against the fencing, his eyes drifted over her and she felt nervous and worried. His eyes locked onto her own and she felt as if she'd known him for ages.

"Do I know you?"

His eyes went slightly wider at her question. "Do you think you know me?"

She nodded yes, she felt as if she couldn't trust her words.

"Are we friends?" he asked.

"Maybe…"

"Are we enemies?"

"I don't think so…"

He smirked as he leaned in closer to her, his face was now directly next to her own, his lips were at her ear. She couldn't control her breathing.

"Are we lovers?"

A gasp escaped her lips and she instinctively shoved him away from her. "No!"

Zack chuckled at her reaction. "You're fun to play with you know that? In regards to your question, no, we don't know each other, or at least we didn't. But yes, I'd love to be your friend. Are you missing your boyfriend yet? Should I take you back?"

Usagi softened when he chuckled, _Yes, we can be friends…_

"Yes I'd like to go back now."

She climbed onto the bike and held on tight as they sped off back into civilization. She was half tempted to ask him what cologne he wore because she wanted to get Alex some, but that would be a weird conversation.


	7. I love you

Alex was waiting on her front stoop when they pulled up. Usagi could feel the guilt wash over her. Zack asked her if she needed him to stay and explain things but she politely sent him off. After the bike was gone and Zack with it she walked to her front stoop where Alex was still waiting.

"Did you have a good ride?" Usagi could hear the irritation in Alex's voice, he was always so patient with her and yet she is always so quick to blow up and run away.

"Alex…"

"You're lucky that I'm such a patient guy."

"I know…"

"Any other guy would assume that he was dumped…I'm not dumped right?"

Usagi tilted her head to the side and smiled softly at him, her blonde hair falling softly over her shoulders.

"Never…I would never dump you…I love you." The words escaped before she could stop them, she snapped to attention and gasped as her hands clasped over her mouth and her eyes went wide in terror. _What have I done? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if he breaks up with me now? What the hell was I thinking?!_

Alex's eyes were locked on her and he was standing tall now, rather than leaning against her porch railing.

"Alex…I…"

"What did you just say?"

"I-I-I…it just sort of slipped out a-and…"

"What did you say? I need to make sure I didn't mishear you…"

Usagi hung her head and closed her eyes.

"I said I love you…"

Her body was pressed against something hard, her wrist pinned against it, his arm was wrapped around her waist as he pressed himself against her, his lips kissed her with a fire she'd never felt before, his need was almost like a hunger, his teeth grazed across her bottom lip until it was swollen. He kissed it softly after that, Usagi gasped as he poured his soul into their embrace. Finally she pulled her mouth from his. He kissed down her neck and up to her ear.

"Alex…"

Before she could protest or say anything more he whispered in her ear with a voice that was shaky and broken, "Usagi…I love you too…I've loved you for so long…I will always love you…you are my everything…I love you."

That was it, Usagi gave into her heart completely, she returned to their kiss as the tears streamed down her face. They must have kissed for hours, all the while declaring their love as they gasped for air.


End file.
